Methods for handling increased and adaptive uplink bitrates are investigated in third generation partnership project (3GPP). Either the Node-B (base station) or the Radio Network Controller (RNC) is in accordance therewith arranged to schedule or assign uplink resources (physical channels) to users. The base station or Radio Network Controller is in accordance therewith provided with a scheduler arranged to grant data rates to users present within a cell associated to said base station. Conventionally, users (mobile stations) present within the cell associated to the base station communicate data with a fixed bit rate. However, with the so called enhanced uplink (also called HSUPA, High Speed Uplink Packet Access) having increased and adaptive bitrates, users are able to communicate data with a data rate determined by the scheduler. The scheduler is arranged to take into account interferences from other users in granting data rates to each user. One problem in the above mentioned scheduler is to determine the interferences from the other users so as to enable an adequate assignment of data rates to new users.